Boyfriend for Rent
by Ciel Tsukasa
Summary: Sakura stumbles in a shop where boyfriends are bought or for rent by choice, it's not against all morales; for these gorgeous men are mere puppets. However, what would happen if she finds herself slowly being captivated by this puppet! SasuSaku


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know shouldn't be posting a new story without finishing the other one... But this Chapter has been sitting in my computer for soo long it's getting dusty sooo... Here it is!!! Yes, this is a teaser/preview of _"Boyfriend for Rent_". Meaning I won't be updating this story for a while until I finish "_My Dear Slave_". But if I do get the fiery motivation I might and yes _might_ update this now and again. _But for now_ enjoy the first chapter of my second Fanfiction! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did, things would be slightly different. But I do own the story plot below!

**Story Notes:  
**"Test" - Speech of the Character  
_"Test"_ - Thoughts of the Character  
_"_**Test**_"_ - Speech Emphasized

* * *

**Chapter 1: All The Best**

Sakura Haruno just at the ripe age of 21; has yet to be kissed, single and a virgin. For most of her entire life, she would help and give advice to her friends be it in love or just general in life. It was her way of living and being a friend.

It wasn't that she didn't want to have a boyfriend; it was the circumstances that she would always put herself in that would always give her less of a chance to have a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, she was popular in her own way. She wasn't the most popular but known enough by innocent bystanders.

She was cute, a petite build with just the right amount in every corner. So the question still remains, as to why is she still single at this time and age of this generation. Girls she knew were out of the question, even her friends were way above her inexperienced level. Hell even the quiet and innocent Hinata already knew what pleasure was.

She tried giving her all in dates, set ups, blind dates, match makings, and double dates. It was all in courtesy of her loving friends. However, none of the men reached her standards. They were either a player, a looser, a pig, or immature.

She sighed, and smiled as her friends didn't hesitate to show her their frowns. She would always laugh and say "Guys don't worry too much. It's not that I desperately need one right?"

That night after another session of the failed blind date, Sakura decided to walk home and admire the clear sky flicked with shining gems called stars. Her smile slowly disintegrated, as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Maybe it's just not time for me to have one yet..."

Sakura Haruno indeed wanted to experience love once more. She had everything and yet nothing. It was funny how people would say she was pretty and yet none of the guys that caught her eye would even glance back at her. She laughed at her own self pity.

"_Time will tell..."_ she hummed and sang "Que sera... Sera... Whatever will be... Will be..." as she started to swing her hands back and forth.

A soft breeze caressed her face, making pink strands dance around her. It was a peaceful and beautiful night. It calmed her down, although this connection with nature was cut short when a paper smacked her straight on the face. Annoyed with the litter around her area, she took the flyer off her face and looked at it begrudgingly.

Green orbs shone with interest as she continued to read the suspicious flyer.

"_Maybe... Just maybe..."_

Sakura turned her heels to the opposite direction of her home. She started to follow the map that was indicated below the flyer. It brought her to different corners of the neighborhood and never before seen places. It was a place that she wouldn't usually go through alone, especially at night.

But being Sakura Haruno, she remained strong and courageous, yet in the inside wailing and throwing fits of fear. The clicks of her heels stopped, as she looked at the map questioningly.

"It says I'm just in front of it..."

She looked up to see, the indicated store right in front of her. It wasn't big, or small, it was a medium sized 2 floor apartment. It was an odd sight to find a luxurious designed apartment in the middle of an abandoned street, more specifically in a dangerous place filled with filth. It was painted in a simple color of white; glass windows almost harbored every corner. Stainless silver door blocked the entrance to this modern apartment. It was a magnificent piece of art, and yet despite it's beauty. It emitted a strange and mysterious aura that beckons any bystanders to walk away.

Sakura crumpled the flyer in her fists unknowingly. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, inhale then exhale, as she slowly made her way to the door. She stood idle in front of the door. She could hear her heart beat loud in her ears, as she started to have second thoughts of knocking the golden lion with a ring on its mouth located at the heart of the door.

She held her chest where her heart was beating wildly and finally held a courageous hand to hold on to the cold lifeless animal. But before she could even touch it, the door swung slowly, almost as if expecting her visit.

As the door slowly revealed the contents of the room itself, flower petals softly blew past Sakura's face.

"Welcome to "**All the Best"**"

There sat a young man, his legs crossed over the other, while his elbow rested on the arm chair with his hand propped up to support his chin, he seemed to be in his late 20's. He sat on a glass thrown like chair in the middle of an empty white room that was filled with.

"_Flowers?!"_

"And how may I help you young miss?"

A smirk graced the young man's handsome face, which seemed to match his auburn colored eyes. His ruffled almost messy hair did nothing but to emphasize the young man's beauty. He wore a neat black suit that made him stand out from the seemingly colorful room. Sakura stared at him, or more likely gawked at him.

"_Am I? Dreaming?"_ she looked around, the room seemed to be wider than its appearance outside. It was bright, and yet there were no lights that lit the room. She looked down beneath her; it was a sea of different fresh flowers, from roses to lilies and to every flower imaginable. They were surrounded with flowers...

The beauty of nature was present in this simple white cage. And the beauty of these flowers did not even rival the beauty of the boy in front of her.

He stared at her with unexplainable eyes, while she looked back at him in a confused daze. His smirk grew wider, "Are you confused my fair lady?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak yet failed to speak a word. The young man seemed amazed at her reaction; he stood up and walked towards her only coming to halt a few inches away from her.

He was tall...

And...

"_Sexy..."_

"My apologies let me introduce myself." he kneeled on one knee below her, which made a reaction on Sakura's blushing face. "Sasori at your service." he took her hand and gave it light kiss. "May I know this lovely lady's name?" he looked at her intently.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura..."

"_Did I just stutter?"_

"A beautiful flower indeed..."

She looked at him with question on his remark. He smiled a heart melting smile. He stood up and led her to the chair he once sat on. Sakura sat down without taking off her gaze on him. He caressed her cheeks with his palm as he advanced in towards her.

"And how may I help my Lady Sakura for today?"

For some damned reason, Sakura lost her voice and all she was capable of doing was to look and stare at Sasori. May I add that she was indeed doing a good job, staring at him. He chuckled.

"Pardon my rudeness; I guess my shop might have surprised you to much..."

"Oh, uhm no, no it's fine. It's beautiful..."

"Hmm... Is that so?" A grin was evident on Sasori's face. "It's our first day today, and unfortunately no one came besides you..."

"Oh?" Sakura giggled at Sasori's upset face "Maybe it's because of the location that you chose to establish your shop on?"

"What's wrong with the place my lady?"

Sakura smiled, "Well you should've built your shop in a place where more people would walk by and see."

"Hmm..."

"You see, this place is a rather confusing and dangerous place to go. Might I add abandoned as well" she explained

"Ah..."

Comfort started to settle in Sakura's heart, already forgetting why she went here and what her purpose of being here was.

"Since my lady came all the way here, how can I help you?" he smiled a charming smile.

Sakura gasped, and looked around. _"He said a shop... But the place doesn't have anything that they sell at all..."_

"Uhm, is it okay for me to ask?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm, what kind of shop is this?" eyebrows meeting together as she started to think "Is it a flower shop?"

"I am afraid you are mistaken my lady..."

"Eh?"

"It seems like you haven't read the flyer all to well..."

"_The flyer!"_ she started to rummage through her bag to look for the leaflet that appeared to be missing, as if it just disappeared.

Sasori placed an all knowing hand on Sakura's hand which made her to put on hold her rummaging.

"This shop is established for women of all ages. Young or old it doesn't matter, sometimes" Sasori leaned in closer towards Sakura's ear to whisper "Men are accepted as customers if they are up for it..."

"_Up for it?"_ she thought _"What does that mean..."_

"**All the Best** fulfils every women or men's dream... May it be physically or **sexually**..."

"_Se-sexually?"_

"So to make things short..."

"This shop has everything to do with gorgeous men..."

"Go-gorgeous men?!"

Sasori gave a proud nod.

"Thi-this is a host club?!" Sakura stood up panicking "I-I'm sorry, I must've gone into a wrong shop..." as Sakura tried to walk past Sasori. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, my lady it is rude to just walk away while a gentleman is explaining."

"Bu-but-"

Sasori placed a finger on her lips

"Let me finish"

Sasori lead her back to the chair and waited for her to sit.

"No, this is not a host club... In **All the Best**, we sell and rent gorgeous men."

"Wha-what?" Sakura's eyes widened

"Yes, we have boys that range from different age of your choice of course. We can recreate the dream boy that you like or we already have a various range of boys that you can just choose from."

Sakura was about to open her mouth when Sasori beat her to it "Of course our customers may always pick what kind of personality their boyfriends can be. Be it, the lazy type, loud type, prodigy type, mysterious type or all in one."

"But you can't force a human being to change the way they are!!!" Sakura exclaimed, as she thought that this cruelty cannot go on.

"_Boys and girls are human beings and not for sale."_ she looked at him with disbelief and utter disappointment.

"Now, now. My fair lady. Please refrain from looking at me with those pitiful eyes. Now, what you have in mind are all incorrect and misleading..." he smiled

"Unfortunately, **All the Best** does not sell human beings despite us wanting to actually sell people, not that we didn't try." A sweat rolled down Sakura's head whilst Sasori continued on, almost like what he said and did was normal "There are not much gorgeous men in this world, and we cannot like what you said manipulate their behaviors which leads us to failure in creating one woman's dream guy."

"So what does this mean?"

"The men in **All the Best** are how I should put it. They are somewhat similar to **puppets**." He smiled once more, an all knowing smile "Puppets that I create are made to make all women in this world satisfied."

"So... They're not real?"

"Absolutely not."

"So they're like puppets?"

"Indeed"

"Then who controls them?"

"The customers who buy or rent them do."

"But" Sakura scratched the back of her head in confusion "So... What are they?"

"Let's just say they are toys to **satisfy** a woman"

Sakura blushed at that thought, "How about my lady Sakura give it a try?"

"Eh?" Sakura pointed a finger at herself "Me?"

Sasori gave a cheerful nod, "Since you are my first customer and I like you." that small remark placed a tint of red on Sakura's cheeks "I'll give you one for free"

"Wh-what? No-no" she held up both hands "It's fine, I don't need one"

"Oh. But I insist. Would it be because Lady Sakura is already taken?"

"No, really Sasori san I don't need one" she smiled politely

"Oh so I see..." Sasori had an all knowing look on his face including a cheeky grin "Does that mean you prefer to have me? **Lady Sakura...**" he leaned in towards her to cup her chin and gaze deeply in her emerald orbs, which caught Sakura off guard and turn into a bright red tomato.

She pushed him away slightly, apparently too close to comfort. "I-I Sasori san" she said her name in a hushed whisper

Sasori feigned a hurt expression "Oh... Do I not meet my fair lady's standards?"

Sakura laughed "No, that's not it. I don't want to abuse your kindness Sasori-san"

"Then you're taking one."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine really. I'll just make sure to advertise your shop to my friends."

"Oh but that won't be necessary"

"Huh?"

Sasori continued to smile, "Let us not be hasty lady Sakura, I will bring you one right away while you sit and wait."

"No, Sasori-san wait-!" But before Sakura could finish, Sasori was gone somewhere.

"Where did he go?" she looked around to find a path way where he could've possible gone through but to no avail, she found herself in a white room filled with only flowers, with no windows and yet the room was brightly filled with somewhat seemed like sunlight, not to mention _"Isn't it night time already?",_ and last but not least the white door from where she came from. She sighed, as she slumped back down on the glass thrown like chair. Sakura sat up straight; she huffed when she realized that she barely reached the floor.

"Stupid short legs..." to release herself from sheer boredom she started to swing her legs like a child back and forth, looking around the empty white room.

"I've found the perfect match for Lady Sakura."

She looked around to find Sasori being followed by a young man. Both men stopped in front of her. Sakura looked up at him, to find him looking straight back at her with expressionless eyes.

Like what Sasori claimed, the young man he brought with him was indeed gorgeous. He had endless deep pools of black eyes, which matched his midnight colored hair. His hair stuck up at the back, whilst some framed the contours of his pale feminine face. He like Sasori was dressed in a suit although, he wasn't dressed neatly. But rather lazily, tie roughly done, his white under shirt was opened up to 3 buttons and half of the bottom of his shirt was neatly tucked while the other half wasn't. He seemed to be in a state where he was dressed in a rush.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke."


End file.
